


Sniffles

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [548]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: F/M, rarepairathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 18:46:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14195373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: Anonymous askedThank you for picking my ask. I was hoped for fluff but very sexy is also good. - Shy Anon (aka: they got their fluff too)





	Sniffles

Kayo looked up, glaring daggers, ready to mark any man who dared cross the threshold for death as soon as the room stopped spinning.

Scott was smiling, arms loaded down.  “So how’s the patient?” Kayo tried to snarl, but it came out more like a croak. “I’ll take that as ‘still sick.’  The pile of blankets flopped down next to her, bringing with it the scent of sun-dried laundry.  “Go take a shower, you know it will make you feel better.”

Kayo nearly had to crawl, but the cool spray over her face and congested neck and chest was the best thing she’d ever felt.  She only turned the taps off when the room began to sway.

Scott was waiting, sitting on the closed toilet, a fluffy white towel bundled in his lap.  “Come here, sniffy,” he said, and it was only that the towel was soft and warm as he engulfed her in it to cuddle her to his chest that she let the nickname slide.   He shuffled her slowly back into her room and coaxed a clean t-shirt over her shoulders before kissing her damp hair.  

The shirt was one of his, the one she always stole off him, the one where the hem hung just past her fingertips. She gave a happy little wiggle, feeling clean for the first time in days.

“Better?”

She nodded, not sure of her voice, her throat still raw.

Scott held up the covers for her, tucking her in against a mound of fluffed pillows.  She settled down with a raspy happy sigh, breathing in deep the smell of clean and dry and warm.  “And now,” Scott said, stepped over to her work table.  “Ta da.”  He whipped the clothe off the tray set there to reveal a bowl of ice cream and jelly and a teapot gently steaming.

As Scott settled on the edge of her mattress, she pointed out “you’ll get sick.”

“Then you’ll just have to bring me green jello to my sickbed.  It’s my favourite,” he added in a secretive whisper.

Her little laugh turned into a big cough.  Scott braced her until it passed, then held up the spoon.  “Done? Okay, here comes the plane into the hangar.”

She was coughing again as she tried to bat his hand down before giving up and opening wide.


End file.
